Evening
by Celestinasong
Summary: Duo Maxwell returns to his hometown to find a family of pale strangers who have a terrible secret. Heero x Duo Slash Shounen ai maybe yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Evening Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I am writing about.

Author's Note: I don't want people to assume anything Regarding if they will like this if they hate twilight. the beginning of that series is cool so please try. This is yaoi! This may be slightly OOC, and this is AU. Heero/Duo Among others

Duo said goodbye to Sanc with a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. His mother had brought him to the airport, trying to explain but Duo hadn't let her. It had been strained enough between them.

"It's just for now. Your father just needs time, honey," Renee said, pleadingly.

"Mom, it's ok. It's better this way, honestly. I want to go," Duo cringed internally at the lie, and promised himself he would do penance later.

She hadn't believed him, but Duo didn't let her talk him down. He boarded the plane with his raincoat and umbrella, sighing in resignation. Moving from sunny Sanc Kingdom to the dismal downpours of Romafeller was more than a little depressing for Duo. He shored himself up and tried to face his fate cheerfully. The flight was about five hours, and he saw the last rays of light about half an hour out of Sanc.

Howard picked him up at the airport, his wild white hair helping Duo spot him in the terminal pickup area. The old man waved at Duo enthusiastically. Duo waved back In a more subdued manner, noticing that most of the people in the airport seemed to be businessmen or the elderly.

"Duo!"

"Hey, Gramps, how they hanging?"

"Long and strong!" Howard replied, his booming laughter filling the airport. "Good to see you kid. It's been forever since you visited. I was sure you'd forgotten where you came from!"

They had kept in touch mainly through postcards which always had random places on them like Hawaii or Japan. Howard was strange like that.

Duo and his parents had lived with Duo's grandfather until Duo was eleven. Now Duo was returning due to complications with his parents. Mainly his father. The bruise on Duo's chin was testament to the fact, and Duo hoped Howard didn't see it. Luckily Howard was oblivious. He chatted nonstop in the cop car that he had always driven. Duo had anticipated this and kept his hood up even inside the car.

"Man, this place never changes. Doesn't the rain ever let up?" Duo kept his question light, to hide his irritation.

"You have been gone a while if you have to ask. By the way I have a surprise for ya!" Howard said.

"What, you're not gonna tell me that you got married or you're shacking up or-"

"No, no way kid. I bought you a car! Secondhand but it's perfect for a car nut like you..." Howard smiled proudly at him.

"Wow, Howar- I mean gramps, that's very generous of you... You know I was gonna buy my own car though, right?" Duo asked. He was glad he caught himself calling Howard by his first name, the man would have a fit.

"Don't worry about it. Consider it a late Christmas present," Howard went on excitedly.

"Christmas was like 9 months ago..."

"Well then I guess it's an unbirthday present," Howard laughed.

When they got to the house Duo looked over the car in appreciation and thanked Howard again. He would like it better if it wasn't dripping wet of course, but beggers can't be choosers. Then he went back to his old room, which he had actually shared with his parents because they couldn't afford anything bigger. Now it was all set up for Duo, with a bed and desk and even an old computer. The old man had thought of everything.

Duo could finally drop the smile and fake cheer and glare out the window at the rain. It was disgusting and wet and foggy and all he wanted to do was go home. He waited until bed time to actually breakdown and let a few tears out.

It was raining harder the next day when he got to his new school. The place was easy to get to just like everything in the small town, and he parked near the office so he could get his schedule. Howard had enrolled him already and all he had to do was sign in.

"Hi," Duo said, smiling weakly at the receptionist.

"Duo Maxwell?" The woman asked.

"In the flesh," Duo said, grinning more broadly.

"So you're the chief's grandson? You do resemble him a bit. Must be those eyes! Well here's your schedule. Make sure you get this slip signed by all of your teachers, have a great day!"

"Thank you," Duo said, trying to keep his mood off of his face.

Outside Duo purposely stomped through the puddles. He looked down at his black raincoat and shapeless rubber boots. He had left his leather jacket at home, and his fashionable boots were too old to be dragged across the world to this dead end town. Duo promised himself he would buy another jacket and boots as soon as possible with his car money since Howard got him a truck.

Duo's schedule looked easy, almost boringly so. He had taken Advanced English and Trig in his other school, and now he was only in the regular level math and English. But he supposed a slight crutch would be an advantage at a new school. He didn't enjoy being the outsider, and especially with his looks, he felt anxious. People sometimes made assumptions about him that he wasn't particularly comfortable or able to deny honestly. When he got to English the teacher actually asked him to introduce himself. He stumbled through it, beat red and hurried to the empty seat.

A girl with brown hair began talking to him right away while the teacher took attendance.

"Hey, I'm Cathy. Where are you from?"

Everyone turned to listen.

"Sanc," Duo replied, repressing his bitterness.

"What's it like there?" Cathy said with what seemed like genuine interest.

"Sunny," Duo shrugged.

"What do you have next?"

"I have Government building 6," Duo replied. He hated running in and out of buildings in this weather. It was truly uncool to wear a raincoat all day.

"I can show you the way if you want," Cathy said.

"Great, thanks. What else do you have?"

After comparing schedules Duo found they both had lunch together too, and sighed in relief. He hoped he could make a few more friends by the end of the day. The small town hospitality was clearly lacking so far. He caught more than one person making faces at his long braid as he passed. Most people in Sanc didn't even notice his hair any more since they knew Duo for years. Now he was starting to feel overly conscious of it. The jacket helped him hide it though he hated to do that, but for the first few days he thought it might be better. Just to make it easier on small town minds or small minded people.

"Duo!" Catherine waved him over, in the cafeteria.

He sat beside her after buying food, and notice a group of kids who stood out even more than he did. They seemed frozen in time, sitting so still, and their skin was beyond pale. It was bizarre. Duo watched them for several minutes but they didn't eat or talk, they just sat there together quietly.

One boy was tall and older looking with a very muscular body, and a long shock of bangs across half his face. Next to him sat a blond teenager who lounged imperiously. Another young man sat beside them, his dark hair tousled, covering his face. Across from them the ladies were opposites, one with a perfect figure and blond hair, and the other a petite brunette with short pixie black hair. They all looked painfully gorgeous. It seemed like they were the only ones not looking at Duo today, and he felt compelled to gawk at them instead.

"Hey, who are they?" Duo asked Catherine cautiously.

"Oh, they're the Cullins," Catherine giggled, almost on reflex at looking at them.

Just then the young man with tousled hair glanced up involuntarily, as if he could hear his name. He stared from Catherine to Duo then away. Duo glanced down at his lunch, but not before the boy had looked away already. Duo's eyes rested on the strange young man again almost involuntarily.

"They're Quatre and Relena Hale, and Trowa, Heero and Hilde Cullins. They were adopted by the Cullins, and they're couples. Well, Trowa and Relena, and Quatre and Hilde are. They all live together," Catherine whispered, as though fascinated and repulsed at the same time.

Internally Duo rolled his eyes at her small town reaction. Then again it was odd for all those couples to live together. Duo saw Heero glance at him again, but his eyes were furrowed as though he were frustrated about something. His glare was intense, heated. Duo watched him begin to tear a roll apart in his hands and speak to his siblings softly.

"They're... very good looking..." Duo said stiffly. They were more than that, to an unnatural extent. He forcefully closed his mouth.

"I know! But Heero doesn't date girls from this school. Apparently none of us are good enough for him," Catherine said, turning away.

Duo grinned at her pouting face and saw Heero was staring off with a little smirk of his own. Sounded like someone had been rejected.

When the Cullens got up to go it was with so much grace and beauty that Duo couldn't help a stab of envy. Hilde and Quatre moved like dancers and even Trowa was amazingly light on his feet.

When chemistry came, Duo went in and was relieved not to be introduced formally. The teacher signed his slip and Duo faced the room with a smile. He saw Heero Cullen there, and the boy suddenly seemed to go rigid in his chair as Duo approached the only vacant seat. Then his eyes became hostile and Duo noticed they we so dark they were black.

Duo hesitated at Heero's expression, not used to so much anger from someone he didn't even know, especially in an unfamiliar place. It was not going to be good, and it appeared they were stuck as lab partners. Duo tripped on his way to the seat, and hunched down into it, wishing he could just disappear. He was having enough trouble fitting in.

Heero was leaning away from him, and gripping the table with both clenched hands. When class was over Heero sprang up and bolted from the room. Now that would almost be funny if he didn't think it was about him. What was that guy's problem?

When Duo went to return his signed slip to the office, he saw that someone had beaten him there. Heero was there talking softly with the receptionist.

"There has to be some other class... Any other science class, any other time?"

"No, I'm sorry, that's the only one," she said.

Just then the door opened behind Duo and someone else entered the room, Heero stiffened where he stood, glaring over at Duo with the same intense glare. Duo felt himself go white, and then flush in anger. What could he have done to cause this reaction? This couldn't be about him.

"I can see that it's impossible. Thank you, anyway," Heero said. Then he stalked past Duo and outside. The next day he didn't come to school. He didn't show up at all that week either, and Duo was beyond confused and astounded as to why.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Evening Chapter 2

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or GW.

Author's note: please review and let me know if you are a fan of these two genres and my fic!

The next day had been slightly better since Duo was getting his schedule down, and it wasn't raining. It was worse because Duo couldn't sleep with the loud sound of rain on his roof and window all night. He had been nervous as hell to see Heero but when Duo got to lunch he saw only four people. The rest of them were there, sitting like Calvin Klein models but Heero was nowhere to be seen. Duo tried to halt his disappointment. He found himself admiring them all again and comparing them. They were very isolated from the rest of the school, but didn't seem to care.

How was it that nobody noticed how out of place they were besides him? The fact that they didn't bother to socialize seemed to make them stand out even more.

Duo tried to ignore their beauty and focus on eating.

Duo had gym with Catherine and another girl named Sally near the end of the day. Sally was also in Bio, but he only noticed that the second day when someone wasn't there glaring at him.

"What the heck did you do to Cullen, Duo? He looked pissed yesterday," Sally asked, smiling conspiratorially. Apparently that was not the normal behavior for Heero Collen. Duo shrugged, trying to ignore the implications of Heero's behavior and absence.

"I don't know," he muttered.

"Wonder why he is out today," Catherine said.

"Hmm," Duo grunted, in annoyance. Heero was on his mind almost all the time since their odd meeting and his strange dislike of Duo was as fascinating as it was confusing.

Sally walked with Duo to the gymnasium. He hated gym but at least he was already sweaty by that class and could leave soon afterwards and not smell all day. The downside was that Duo had always been accident prone. Dangerous things happened in a class full of climbing ropes high off of the ground and having to dodge basketballs. The worst was trying to wave metal bats around. Duo had never been athletic and the others quickly realized their best bet was to give him the outside of the zone they were in.

Another boy, Alex tried to help him avoid playing volleyball. The boy was eyeing Duo with subtle interest. The single thin hoop earring in his right ear seemed to support Duo's theory on Alex's status.

"Hey, I'm Alex. How do you like Romafeller?"

"It's really rainy," Duo said, shrugging. He hated it here but nobody needed to know that. Duo glanced around trying to keep space between them. It wouldn't do to rub his sexuality in everyone's faces on the first week. Or month... or year...

"Well, if you need help getting around let me know. I'll give you a tour around town," Alex offered.

"Ok, thanks," Duo said politely.

Alex was nice but he had bad skin and an underbite. It was so different from how he was ignored in Sanc so Duo didn't know how to give a subtle rejection.

After school Duo got home and threw off his rain gear, and began to throw some food together. His grandfather had never been much of a cook and Duo refused to eat any experiments. As a child he had learned to never eat what Howard cooked.

Duo had managed to find the local grocery store and buy some real ingredients. Howard was pleasantly surprised when he got home to a hot meal.

"Great dinner Duo, I am so proud of you. Cooking was never my forte," Howard said, laughing.

"Thanks, grandpa. I don't want to miss school because you made some strange concoction... Remember that oyster dish you made that got all of us sick?" Duo shuddered dramatically.

"Hey, that was a fluke. A mistake. I have been cooking for myself long before you have, my boy!" Howard said.

"I don't know how you survived," Duo muttered, grabbing the dishes to clean up.

"You should put some ice on that bruise, its starting to get darker," Howard said.

"Uh right thanks. I will," Duo said awkwardly.

"How did it happen?"

"I hit my chin on something," Duo said honestly.

"Like Charlie's fist?" Howard asked darkly.

"What? How... Did mom tell you?"

"No, you just did," Howard growled.

Duo scowled at Howard for tricking him, and turned back to the sink.

"He was upset. He just wasn't ready to hear that I'm a... Not like him," Duo said softly.

"Duo you shouldn't have to listen to bigots, not even your own father," Howard said gently.

"I don't. He was just upset. He needs some time that's all... Just leave it alone, gramps," Duo said.

"You know Duo, whatever it is, as long as you're happy that's all that matters," Howard said.

"Thanks," Duo said, wondering how much Howard knew about the mess he was in. He was curious about how much Howard assumed and how much he really knew.

Duo had always been a bit different, wherever he went. Never as manly as he should be, but not feminine. He was built but clumsy and loved cars, but couldn't afford a nice one. He couldn't even afford to build a nice one even if he knew how. At his old school he had felt invisible, being a bit too pale and always a bit more mature than everyone else. He took cooking but also auto mechanics, so he had confused everyone around him including himself.

It seemed like fate that his father had called him on it, but he didn't like what Duo had to say. Duo wasn't a liar by nature, so he wasn't going to pretend to be something he was not. Not with his own family anyway. Which consisted of about three people, two of which had just kicked him out and sent him to another state. So much for loyalty.

Duo was in a dark mood for the rest of the week. He was feeling down and couldn't really hide it even through the emails to his mother. She was on the phone calling him several times by the end of the week. Duo was not able to pretend that he loved it there, especially during that long empty first week.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Evening chapter 3

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing.

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or Gundam Wing.

Thanks to my reviewers... I actually really love GWs plot, the scifi crazy gundam stuff appeals to me. I will try my best to merge the two worlds and enjoy it as i go. Hope you do too.

Duo was in school on Monday in time to watch the rain take a wrong turn and become snow. He cursed under his breath and gave Catherine and Sally a moody hello masked in a cheerful smile. The seemed to be loving the weather, watching it was sparkling eyes and smiles, trying to catch the flakes in their mouths. Duo pulled his jacket tighter around himself.

The snow didn't stop by the time lunch came, and Duo hurried to the cafeteria, determined not to spend too much time outside. The windows of the cafeteria were floor to ceiling and everyone seemed to be watching the slow flutter of snow from the gray sky. Duo looked away, and suddenly noticed that Heero sat with the others at their table near the far door. Duo froze, staring, then turned abruptly and sat down with Sally. His stomach dropped and never seemed to land.

Duo put his chin on his hands and stared in the other direction, determined not to let Heero's dislike affect him. After a while his curiosity got the better of him and he looked over, fearing the death glare he was anticipating. It never came. Instead Heero was smiling at his siblings who were all laughing about something.

"Duo, what are you looking at?" Catherine teased.

Heero's eyes turned toward them instantly, and Duo flushed.

"Nothing," Duo glanced again at Heero, then turned his back.

"He's still looking at you," Catherine said.

"Why? He doesn't even like me," Duo said.

"I don't know, maybe its the food in your teeth," Catherine laughed.

"What?" Duo sat up ramrod straight and gaped in horror.

"It's a joke!"

"Thanks," Duo hunched over his arms and put his head down.

"You should eat something," Catherine told him. Duo stole a bag of chips from her and helped her finish them. "That's it? No wonder you're so skinny!"

On the way to chemistry Duo was completely distracted. He was unprepared when someone moved in front of him and slammed their hand against the lockers before Duo, crowding Duo against them. Duo rebounded off the arm and then backed up. Heero was staring at him, his eyes a deep, mesmerizing blue. Duo stared at them, thinking back. Hadn't they been black before?

"Hello, Duo" Heero said, in a friendly tone.

"H-hello," Duo stuttered, suddenly aware of how much shorter he was than Heero, and how built Heero was in comparison to himself. It was intimidating to be crowded so much, even though Duo could hold his own with sheer attitude.

"You dropped something," Heero said softly, putting his other hand in front of Duo's nose.

"Ah, hey, where'd you find them?!" Duo asked. The keys had been in his pocket all day, but now they appeared in Heero's hand.

Duo looked at Heero suspiciously, taking his measure. The eyes that watched him so closely. Then, slowly Duo took the keys.

"Thank you," Duo said, trying to look at something other than cobalt eyes so dark they could almost be black. From a distance. If Duo squinted.

When Heero didn't move, Duo frowned, and finally the arm went down and gestured for Duo to proceed. Duo rolled his eyes and when he passed he heard what he thought was snort of amusement. They sat at their table in chemistry, where Duo had been alone all last week. Not that he needed help with the labs, but the eye candy was great motivation.

"How do you like Romafeller?" Heero asked sounding curious.

Heero didn't seem to be glaring or ignoring him anymore, which was just as mysterious.

"It's really..." Duo searched for the right words. "...growing on me."

"You don't like it? Why come then?"

Heero didn't cut corners. He had a bone hard but honest personality, and it appealed to Duo.

"Why do you care?" Duo snapped.

"Just wondering. We don't get many newcomers here," Heero said.

"Well, you weren't so interested last week... What changed?" Duo asked.

"Nothing, I just decided I'm interested," Heero said.

"How did you know my name?" Duo asked.

"Everyone knew you were coming..."

"Really?" Duo asked.

"So why did you come if you didn't want to?" Heero demanded.

"It's a long story," Duo hemmed. Nobody else had asked him so directly.

"I have time," Heero said, leaned in front of Duo on the lockers.

"My Father and I... Had a disagreement and they decided... Well we decided I should live with my grandfather for a while," Duo shrugged trying to be nonchalant.

When Heero wasn't glaring his face took on an old world glamor that was very handsome, and his posture was perfect. To Duo it was almost addictive to look at him. The confidence Heero exuded was most attractive of all.

It was weird to work with Heero on a lab that Duo had already done at his old school. They were done before any other class, not that Duo needed his help. He had the answers written down before Heero said them, much to the other young man's amusement.

Still, Duo wasn't so ready to believe that they were suddenly friends. Especially after the guy may or may not have "found" his car keys. When class was over Duo got up and collected his books.

"Duo," Heero said. Duo opted to ignore him, and see how much Heero was willing to work. It didn't matter that his name on those lips was like a siren's call and that Heero's face was perfect. Duo walked to the door and then bumped into a group of girls who accidentally knocked his books out of his hands. Duo sighed, staring down at the textbooks like it was their fault.

Then Heero was there, scooping them up neatly and handing them to Duo.

"Here," Heero said.

Duo glared at him. "Thank You." He said, though he was anything but.

"You're welcome, Duo," Heero replied, his eyes on Duo's face.

Duo ducked his head and moved past Heero, feeling as though the guy could look right through him. It was frightening, but also kind of thrilling. Duo couldn't deny his attraction, but he didn't want it showing on his face in the middle of school. He wasn't used to being an outsider and didn't intend to dig his own grave by chasing a guy who was clearly too good for him. Just by looking at Heero's clothes Duo knew it, and his drab wardrobe was nothing in comparison.

Duo hadn't been very surprised that Heero had glared at him, just angry. Duo was gay but he had never had someone he liked before, so he didn't know what to do about the sick sinking feeling or the obsessiveness or his quickening heart beat. Heero was out of Duo's league but that didn't mean he couldn't admire from afar.

Duo got to his locker and Alex was there, waiting like some puppy for its owner.

"Hey, Duo! How was your day?" Alex said, then went off on a tirade without waiting for a response.

Duo hardly listened, hoping people wouldn't think he actually liked this kid. He was trying for normal, though he knew he was anything but. Evidently, Alex wasn't actually going to help him accomplish that with his rainbow shoelaces and earring. The kid was too obvious and it made Duo cringe.

The last bell rang signaling the end of Monday. Duo shouldered his worn backpack and rushed away, while Alex wasn't looking. It was too easy to escape in the crowded noisy hall, and he smirked on the way out. Duo was good at getting out of tight corners when he wanted.

"Bye Duo!" Cathy waved.

"See you Tomorrow!"

Duo cut through the parking lot, dodging cars, and trying to spot black ice patches on the cement. He walked to his truck, bright orange and looming over all of the other cars, though not nearly the oldest in the lot. The snow had finally stopped.

He saw Heero watching him from beside his car, a shiny silver Volvo several yards away, inside which Relena and Quatre were chatting. Duo slipped on the ice just as he got to the tail end of his truck and held onto the back, steadying himself. At that moment he heard the noise of shrieking tires and turned to spot the white van coming toward him, out of control.

Duo braced himself, too close to dodge. So much for his skills in tight situations, he was going to get hit. Something slammed into him from the side and Duo was between two very cold hard things. He smacked his head on the ground, and stars filled his eyes. The sound of impact came as the van hit the truck, and then Duo was spun around as the van turned toward him again.

Duo was out of the way of the van where it hit two parts of his old truck, but took most of the damage. He dared to look, and found that Heero had been the cold thing on top of him, shielding him from the collision.

"Heero? How the hell did you do that?" Duo asked, incredulously. His braid was everywhere, unraveling. The hairband was gone, and Duo grabbed at it with trembling hands.

Heero didn't respond, just looked at him, concerned but wary.

"How did you get here so fast?" Duo clarified.

"Hn," Heero grunted, looking disdainful.

"Oh my God! Duo, are you alright?"

People were running and calling for help. Sally got out of the white van, her head bleeding.

"I'm so sorry, Duo I couldn't get the breaks to work! I didn't see the ice..." She said, looking horrified.

"I'm fine. Heero saved me..." Duo turned away from her. "This conversation is not over," Duo said to Heero who crossed his arms and looked over at the other Cullens. The blond girl looked furious, the rest of them, exasperated.

Duo ended up at the hospital in a neck brace, with Sally and Heero hovering over him. The attending doctor was Treize Cullen, a tall man with light brown hair and blue eyes. His presence was soothing. Duo felt a tad ridiculous, being that he wasn't wounded at all.

"How are you feeling Mr. Maxwell?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Great. Perfect, thanks to Heero. He saved my life," Duo said.

Dr. Cullen paused, but didn't look up from his charts, and Duo eyed him in a new light. The man knew what was going on here and wasn't talking either.

Heero was still as stone and then some, but when Duo was cleared he stood up to leave. Sally was getting stitches in the next bed over and Duo followed Heero into the corridor.

"You owe me an explanation," Duo snapped.

Heero slowed to a stop but kept his back to Duo, as if he could delay the inevitable.

"You stopped a car from hitting me, man. That is seriously out of the ordinary, you know," Duo said.

"Is it?" Heero hissed, turning abruptly.

Duo stumbled back a bit but held Heero's eyes. They were black again, completely without a speck of blue.

"I just want to know how," Duo said weakly. He had lost his steam when Heero faced him, and now he was struggling to maintain his self righteous demands.

Heero was so hostile again, and Duo couldn't understand why. It was very intimidating.

"Why, so you can tell everyone what a freak I am?" Heero snarled.

"No, I wouldn't tell anybody," Duo denied, hotly.

"You should be grateful," Heero said. But there was no more heat in his voice. He was stalling.

"You want a thank you?"* Duo asked, angry at being manipulated.

"..."

"Fine. Thanks for nothing," Duo said, storming away.

Howard was there at the exit just pulling up as Duo stormed outside. He had never been so happy to see a policeman in his life. Duo was shaken, and disturbed but not by almost dying. What he thought had happened today was impossible, but by Heero's reaction it didn't have a normal explanation. Duo had to get to the bottom of the story to satisfy his curiosity. It had absolutely nothing to do with Heero Cullen and his beautiful yet deadly eyes.

End of Chapter 3

* Teenage mutant ninja turtles line hahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

Evening Chapter 4

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or gundam wing.

Author's Note: I really am a huge wu fei fan so this was an easy chapter for me to write lol. Poor Wu fei! Lol

Maybe because of his near death experience, Duo was lethargic the next day. Howard had been inconsolable that night, hovering despite Duo's reassurances. Duo went to bed just to get away. He was annoyed, especially about Heero's pretence that nothing extraordinary had happened. Duo knew better. The image of Heero standing several yards away right before the car collided with his was ingrained in his mind. Then Heero was at his side seconds later, putting a dent into the van to stop it from hitting Duo.

The next day in school Duo tried to approach Heero cheerfully.

"Hello, Heero," Duo said, smiling.

When Heero replied, his tone was clipped and aloof.

"Hello." He didn't even bother to glance up. Duo watched Heero's cold expression in disappointment and turned to the board again.

Heero ignored him after that. Through chemistry Duo's stomach churned while his mind whirled with anger. So Heero was not his friend again apparently, despite saving Duo's life. When class finished Heero rushed from the room like a scalded cat and Duo snorted at the sight. The guy had superhuman powers but he was running from Duo like a big baby. How pathetic, he thought.

"Duo," Sally called in the hallway, smiling at him hopefully.

"Hello, Miss Sally, how may l help you?" Duo asked, glancing sideways down the hall to search for Heero.

"How are you? That was so scary yesterday!"

"Yeah, fine. Heero was right there to pull me out of the way," Duo explained.

Sally looked puzzled but shrugged as if this were normal. To Duo that made it even more bizarre.

"Hey, by the way I wanted to ask you... There's that dance next Saturday, would you want to go?"

"Ah... Sally..." Duo stalled. "Actually, I'll be in Seattle that day. Sorry."

"Oh," Sally exhaled and slumped a little. "Oh well, worth a shot, anyway."

"Why don't you ask Eric, he's always checking you out."

Sally went red and muttered to herself as they walked together to gym. Gym. The horror story of Duo's life thus-far. It was the bane of his existence. Duo entered the gym after changing and sat miserably beside Catherine. It smelled like sweat and torture. Blood and dust. Duo took the table tennis racket handed to him warily and preceded to swing and miss.

"A bunch of us are going to the beach this weekend if you wanted to go?" Catherine asked, as they played.

"Nice, which beach?"

"La Push, it's supposed to be nice weather that weekend, hopefully," Catherine said.

"Ok, count me in," Duo said.

"By the way are you going to the dance...?" Catherine started.

"Uh..." Duo made his excuses and moved away, for once eager to switch back into the game.

Duo ended gym with a black eye and and battered pride, and changed his clothes quickly. On his way out he spotted Alex and deftly avoided him by rushing into the bathroom. Thankfully Alex didn't notice. Duo hid in a stall for ten minutes before going to his locker. The parking lot was still bustling and he pretend he didn't see Heero talking with Trowa while they waited in their car.

Duo slipped into his truck swiftly and cringed at the loud screech of the rusty door opening. He shut the door and pulled out slowly, but the silver volvo Heero drove suddenly pulled out behind him, filled with Cullens. Duo slammed on the breaks.

A sudden knock on his window startled him and Duo lowered it for Alex. The young man smiled eagerly at him, and Duo glanced back again.

"Sorry, man I'm stuck behind Cullen," Duo gestured over his shoulder.

"Oh, that's ok, I just wanted to ask you a question..." Alex gulped and paled, and Duo's stomach sank.

"Ok, and that is?" Duo asked, warily.

"Look, I'm sure you've heard by now that I'm..." Alex swallowed. " So I wanted to ask if you are going to the dance?"

Duo stared at Alex. Then blinked slowly and stared at Alex again, processing what he was hearing. There were two ways to respond to that, and Duo chose the diplomatic route.

"I'm going out of town that night, sorry," Duo said slowly, biting off the rest of his thoughts and storing them away safely.

Alex looked at him suspiciously. Duo glanced away and saw that Heero was smiling back at him in the rear view mirror. Annoyed, Duo revved up the car but Heero had already sped off.

"Sorry man," Duo said, and pulled out with a wave.

Alex had probably noticed Duo hadn't reacted with disgust, and the implications were not lost on him. Yet more than that the hurt look in his eyes haunted Duo a little. The guy was brave, but Duo couldn't even find a spark of interest for him.

That weekend Duo piled into a car packed with teenagers, including Cathy, Sally, Alex, Eric, and many others from Forks High School. Thankfully it wasn't raining. They got to the beach and unpacked their things, hauling everything onto the rocky shore. He tried to forget Sanc and the beautiful white beaches there. The sky in Romafellar was gray but partly cloudy and so far still dry. It was a fun feeling to be in a group his age, and try to forget his problems.

They got to the beach and the guys lit up a driftwood fire that sprang to life with green flames. They got out marshmallows and began to roast them by the fire.

"It's because of the salt water," Catherine explained, amused by Duo's expression.

"Wow, that's awesome. I've never seen that before. Hey, who are they?"

A group of Chinese boys approached the group, looking very tan and at home on the beach.

"Oh they are part of the first settlers to come to Forks, they own this land and the Wildlife reserve around it for miles. You could say we are trespassing but then again, they let us, so they must not care," Alex explained, eyeing the boys more closely than necessary. Some of them looked a little older, maybe eighteen, nineteen.

"Hello," the tallest boy greeted. "I'm Sam, this is Han, Paul and Wu Fei. That's Lee and Embry."

A chorus of greetings went round and the boys mingled in with the rest of them.

"Hey, Duo Maxwell, at your service," Duo smiled crookedly at a serious looking boy, slightly younger than himself.

"Wu Fei. You're the chief's grandson right? We used to go fishing with him and my Grandfather."

"Oh, that was you? My God that was so long ago, I almost forgot." Duo stared into the boy's dark eyes for a moment, caught off guard. Then he glanced away.

Wu Fei said with a shrug.

"Is Cullen not coming, Duo?" Alex asked, suddenly, eyeing Wu Fei.

"Oh, I don't know," Duo hedged.

"The Cullens don't come here." Sam said abruptly.

"You mean they don't like the ocean?" Cathy asked.

"No, they just don't come," Same scowled, and left it at that.

Duo found that statement very odd, and glanced at Wu Fei who looked vaguely uncomfortable. Then he got a spark of intuition.

"Hey, Wu fei do you want to walk down the beach?" Duo asked.

Wu Fei's eyes were curious and there seemed a genuine connection there. Duo walked a little closer to him and softened his expression, thinking fast. They stood and meandered off toward the water's edge.

"So you guys own all of this land? That's amazing," Duo said, with a smirk.

"Ah, well we do but it's wrapped up in public law and conservation restrictions that we barely have any sway over what goes on with it. My Grandfather sometimes gets a few perks but otherwise we just visit sometimes... This is probably boring to hear about though," Wu Fei said.

"Not at all," Duo said. "I love history and that kind of thing. So you're family has been here for a long time?"

"Yes, my ancestors were the first settlers here because of the Gold Rush. Then they decided to stay and so here we are."

"That guy Sam seems a bit old to hang out with us," Duo pointed out, throwing an arm over Wu Fei's shoulders.

To Duo's surprise and secret dismay Wu Fei blushed as Duo's hair brushed his face. Duo had not expected this to work so well, but his own sensuality had always leaked out onto others so naturally. It almost always charmed people, but maybe this time it was going too well.

"Sam is a good guy," Wu Fei shrugged.

"What has he got against the Cullens? Sounded severe," Duo said, looking up at Wu Fei through his eyelashes.

Duo wanted to gag but it seemed to be working flawlessly. He was really a terrible actor but Wu Fei seemed to be buying it.

"Ah, that. It's an old story, pretty hokey. I'm not really supposed to tell outsiders but," He glanced at Duo, as if searching for something.

"Oh, don't worry! My lips are sealed," Duo said.

Wu Fei eyed his mouth for a moment and then back to his eyes. They were standing ineach other's personal space and Duo tried to use that to his advantage. Wu Fei finally looked at him solicitously.

"There's an old story about how the first settlers here had some kind of mystical powers. They say they could turn into dragons and destroy their enemies," Wu Fei said, trying to hold back a smirk and failing. "The dragons protected the land and the men that lived there, and in return they owned the land."

"Sounds pretty cool to me," Duo said.

"The story is that they protected the settlers from the 'cold ones' that lived nearby. The cold ones lived off of the blood of men and only the fires of my ancestors could kill them," Wu Fei explained, his voice becoming darker as if to make the story sound more frightening.

Duo stopped walking, staring out blindly at the ocean, trying to deny what he had just heard. It was impossible.

"Are you afraid?" Wu Fei asked, watching Duo closely.

"Yes," Duo smiled, trying to refocus. "You're very good at telling stories."

"My family is very superstitious, so I never listen to those old tales anymore. They're for children," Wu Fei said, haughtily.

They walked back toward the fire slowly, and Duo smiled but his mind was racing. How could it be true? But there was no other explanation. As the evening wore down Duo began to wonder if he was going crazy or if the world around him as slipped into some alternative universe by mistake. It was too much to think about, and when he got home he put on his iPod and blasted the music into his ears trying to drown it all out.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Evening Chapter 5

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: its not mine!

Note: Thank you so much, Your loyal reviewing has given me more inspiration than you know! :))).

Duo woke up Sunday morning, his new theory taking over his mind. The weekend sunshine had spilled over from Saturday and Duo went outside to soak it up as he ate breakfast and thought. Then he went to his computer, and searched for 'vampires' online. There were many sites about it. Duo wasn't positive if his theory was correct but he was on the right track anyway. Myths and urban legends all said different things, and many said vampires were only nocturnal. It was odd, but Heero was odd, and defied conventional rules, some of which seemed to colide with the vampire theory.

Duo found that he couldn't think about it too much or he would get too worked up about it. He managed to focus on his homework for a while and then spent the entire afternoon reading in the sunshine. Duo sprawled out on a blanket in his backyard, his braid half done, and tied up enough to keep it out of the way. His book drooped as he dozed, falling asleep on his stomach.

Duo didn't wake until he heard a car pull into the driveway, making him start awake. He had this strange feeling like he wasn't alone, and he glanced around to the dark woods behind the yard. He got up clumsily, glancing around.

"Howard?" Duo asked, and then went inside through the back door.

"Duo, that you?" Howard asked as he strode into the living room.

"Who else?" Duo snorted, a little groggily. "What, did you catch all that?"

"Yeah, here you go. We need to freeze them," Howard said, proudly.

"Oh, nice. Here, let me heat up some lasagna. Sorry, I forgot to cook," Duo said, pulling out the pan.

"No problem, kid." Howard said, sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

Duo was glad Howard was so laid back. He let Duo do things his own way, and seemed to just enjoy his company. Duo intended to get a job that summer so he could help with the bills and pay his keep. He hadn't even had a computer at his parent's house, and he felt really lucky now, despite his rocky start in Romafeller.

The next day Duo got to school early and sat at the park benches doing homework. As he worked the lawn began to fill with people. Then he got into class, trying to pay attention and not think about anything. He just focused as much as he could and didn't think about any mysterious people with strange powers.

Before Chemistry Alex approached, looking awkward but determined and Duo tensed.

"Hey, Duo... about that thing we talked about..." Alex glanced at Heero and back. "Are you sure because someone else asked me so I just wanted to check."

"I'll be in Seattle, sorry. You shouldn't keep people waiting like that, Alex," Duo said, trying to sound clinical and uninterested, which he was.

"Oh, ok," Alex said, blushing slightly and moving back away.

Duo sighed and caught Heero watching him out of the corner of his eye, and looked at him. To Duo's surprise Heero didn't look away, just openly stared. His eyes were a perfect Prussian blue, almost too perfect. For some reason Heero was scowling and he looked frustrated again.

Duo couldn't look away and he could feel himself begin to sweat at his own uncontrollable reaction.

"Heero?" The teacher had asked some question, but Duo had no idea what it was.

"The Kreb's cycle," Heero said, turning slowly as though reluctant to look away.

Duo pulled his braid around and over his shoulder, and stared at the other corner of the room, desperate to hide his loss of control. He refused to let someone get to him so easily. In Sanc he'd had nerves of steel, but somehow he had lost it somewhere between getting punched by his father and meeting Heero. The rest of the class went by finally, and Duo began collecting his things to go.

"Duo?"

"What, Heero?" Duo asked heavily. "Are you talking to me again?"

"Not really," Heero said, smiling sheepishly.

Duo hated being jerked around. He glared at Heero and then couldn't look away again, and got mad for that too.

"So what do you want, Heero?"

"I wanted to explain, but even that would be dangerous. It's not good for you to be around me," Heero said gravely.

Duo puffed out a breath, blowing his bangs out of his face so he could see.

"So you can't explain... but?"

"But I can't seem to help myself, when it comes to you... Forgive me if that makes you uncomfortable. I know it's unusual, being that I am..."

"A guy?" Duo smirked, wondering what Heero was trying to say.

"Yes." Heero put a hand close to Duo's face, pulling a long strand out from behind Duo's ear.

The class was already empty but Duo didn't notice, just leaned closer to Heero.

"I wanted to see if you were doing anything on the day of the dance?"

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Duo snapped.

"No, of course not. I was asking if you wanted company in Seattle when you go?" Heero asked.

To say Duo was surprised would have been a major understatement, and he took a moment to assess the invitation. To see if Heero was playing with him or what. Was Heero gay or was he just trying to prove to everyone else that Duo was? Because if so Duo wasn't going to take that. He just wasn't sure if Heero liked him... or really liked him. If Heero was even gay... which seemed the case, what with how he was staring at Duo.

A guy as good looking as Heero wanted to spend a whole day with him? Duo was skeptical. It was too good to be true. Not that Duo wasn't good looking, but he wasn't a classically gorgeous guy or anything. He had never even dated anyone before. In fact in Sanc nobody even noticed Duo, and he seemed to pale in comparison to the tall blonds in Sanc, with his pale skin and brown hair.

"If you don't want to, don't let me twist your arm. I just figured your jeep wouldn't make it that far," Heero pointed out, trying to convince Duo.

It was amusing that someone with wealth and looks thought he had to twist Duo's arm to date him, and it made Duo smile.

"Ok," Duo said, shrugging.

"I really am breaking all of the rules now," Heero muttered, with a dark smile back.

"Isn't that what rules are there for?" Duo said, making his way out of the room. "I have a new theory."

"Theory on what?"

"On what you are..." Duo said, peeking up at Heero.

"And what's that?" Heero had tensed and closed up.

"Well let's just say it's not radioactive spiders..."

They both dropped the conversation but Duo knew it wasn't over.

Heero grunted in surprise and followed easily through the halls. Everyone around them stared in shock, several people glaring. Duo supposed if he had ever wanted to keep his sexuality a secret he would never have said yes to the best looking guy in the state. He ignored the bystanders and tried to focus on just walking. It was the first good day Duo could say he'd had since coming to Romafeller.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Evening

by Chezas4wulf

Disclaimer:I don't own Twi-dum... Lol. That was so bad. I apologize. ;)

Author's Note: Please review!

***As a huge Interview with the Vampire fan I am going to be leaning toward a more gothic approach with this fic now... If you've never read it you are missing out on the Queen of Vampire novels. Twilight is cute but Interview is legendary. Its going to be touched upon in my fic. So I hope you give it a chance.:). Besides that it's high time I stopped playing it safe with this fic and follow my own inspiration to where it may lead. I can't plagiarise the whole Twilight novel for you lol. Thats just boring. Tell me your thoughts.

Guest: To reply to your comment... Duo is very humble about his looks in this fic. Hope you understand why! Especially when compared to an immortal guy who is enhanced by his immortality ;) thanks for reviewing! Bella was very humble too and I think many people in real life don't see their beauty so much as others may. Louis also had no awareness of his beauty either...

* * *

"Will you still love me when I'm

no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me when I got nothin'

But my aching soul?

I know you will..."

Young and Beautiful

Lana Del Rey, Great Gatsby

That morning Duo had been half asleep when he got to school, and agreed to Sally's request before he really knew what she'd said. If he had realized she was asking him to help her shop he would have said no, but it was too late. He blamed it on his lack of sleep the night before. Being the nice guy he was Duo could see no way out of it.

"So Port Angeles is only a couple of hours away. They have the best stores, and you can give us the male perspective," Sally promised.

"We really need your opinion," Catherine said.

"Alright," Duo shrugged, resigned. "I needed to grab some new shoes anyway, my sneakers are not gonna cut it here."

"Great, so Friday night, drop your car off and I'll swing by to pick you up," Catherine said.

Duo accepted, knowing he was better off going. He would rather not have extra time to obsess over going to Seattle the next weekend. It wasn't good to be overeager, especially if it involved massive amounts of sweat and over thinking preplanned conversations. Besides Howard was getting uppity about him making friends in Romafeller.

Chemistry was more interesting now that his lab partner had come to life. Duo couldn't read Heero well at all, so he just treated him as a friend and hoped for a response. For the time being it seemed as if Heero had thawed minutely, and was actually answering. Duo could almost read some kind of emotion behind his grunts. Casual conversation was suddenly acceptable, and Heero's intense eyes would watch him openly.

"Can we talk some more about that theory of yours?" Heero asked, looking at his lab paper and glancing at Duo through thick lashes.

"I'd rather not say it here," Duo said, smiling crookedly.

"That bad?" Heero asked, leaning on his tanned elbows. His button down white shirt was folded half way up his arms. Duo glanced at the muscles rippling as Heero leaned forward onto them.

"Well..."

"You _should_ be wary," Heero said.

"Why?" Duo asked, skeptically.

"You seem to think I'm some super hero or something," Heero muttered, down into the desk.

"Well you did save my life," Duo smiled.

"What if I'm the bad guy?" Heero's beautiful face was full of some subtle undertone. It wasn't frightening though, but oddly protective.

"You're not!" Duo just knew he wasn't, as surely as he knew that his father still loved him. It was true, though his father couldn't change his reactions to Duo's reality.

"Hn," Heero pulled away and continued working silently, a scowl forming on his face.

Duo wondered what had gone wrong this time. Heero was all over the place. Warm and kind one minute and distant and sullen the next. Duo was getting whiplash from all the mood swings. He focused on his work, the only thing he could do while trying not to think about the perfect specimen sitting beside him.

After the bell, Duo stepped into conversation with Catherine and Sally and listened to them discuss what kind of dresses they wanted. He wasn't a fashionista type of guy even if he was gay, but he did know something about looking good in his humble opinion. The next evening he found himself dropping off this backpack and hopping into the car with Catherine.

"I can't wait, we got a limo and we're going to take pictures at the gazebo beforehand!" Sally gushed.

"Sounds amazing," Duo nodded.

He was amused by their excitement, which was catching. They were happy, and he was glad for them. Not to mention it would be nice to explore another town away from the endless forest.

They blasted some music and Duo enjoyed the sound of pop and the wind in his hair. It wasn't even misty out. Duo would have enjoyed seeing the pier, but Sally and Cathy being all too familiar with it went right up to the department store. They got out and meandered, searching for their sizes and ideal dress. They modeled the dresses, taking snapshots of each to help them decide. They got two completely different styles and colors. It wasn't as arduous as Duo had expected and barely took an hour and a half. He'd had worse shopping with Renee.

"I'll be right back, guys, I'm just checking out this one place," Duo told them as he waved off.

Duo split off from them as they began hunting for accessories. He walked up the road to where he had seen the store, but somehow was unable to find it. Night had snuck up on him while they'd been shopping. Then he turned a corner and meandered down the road, which looked a bit unfamiliar but potentially right.

As Duo walked he noticed less foot traffic, and more bars. Then he noticed a trio of men leaning against the brick wall outside of the next bar.

"Hey, there," one called flirtatiously.

"That's a dude!"

"No way, look at that hair!" The man sounded shocked, as if he'd been fooled.

They weren't smiling at him, but scowling and Duo felt a chill that had nothing to do with the weather. He sped up and turned the corner, but as he walked he realized that two of them had followed him. They were nearly twice his size.

"Hey, faggot," a man said, stepping out from the next corner in front of Duo.

It was the third man from the bar. He was eyeing Duo with disgust and some darker emotion behind his eyes. Duo tensed, boxed in by the three bigger men, who clearly meant him harm. Maybe something worse than a simple jumping. Duo cursed himself that he left his pocket knife in Sanc.

The sudden sound of tires screeching made them all jump. Duo saw the silver Volvo skid to a stop and the door open as if by itself. The familiar face inside glared at him. For a moment he simply stared back.

"Get in!" Heero snapped.

Duo raced past the men and slammed the door before they could even speak. Heero's face was a mask of fury, so much more frightening than the men outside. Duo put his seatbelt on as Heero sped away.

"Why... Hey are you OK?" Duo asked, feeling completely confused but grateful.

"No, no I'm not." Heero bit out. His hands were clutching the steering wheel too tightly, the material seemed to crumble slightly beneath them.

"Um, what are you doing here?"

Heero chuckled softly, stopping short at a red light.

"Are you following me around?" Duo asked, taken aback slightly. It couldn't be...

"You do make yourself a nice magnet for trouble..." Heero said, silkily.

"No, I do not!" Duo argued, feeling stupid.

"Then why do you find trouble in the safest towns, wherever you go?" Heero shot him a reproachful look.

"I was looking for a store, which is right there by the way, see!" Duo pointed.

"What were you thinking as I pulled up?" Heero asked.

"Oh, just wishing I hadn't let my pocketknife in Sanc," Duo shrugged, watching Heero drive.

They sat in silence for a short while before Heero tensed some more.

"Can you just... talk about something? Anything," Heero asked.

"Why?"

"Distract me, if you don't I may go back there and... " Heero muttered. "You don't know what he was going to do."

"And you do?" Duo asked, suspiciously. Those mysterious powers somehow made Duo feel safe and secure instead of fearful.

"Just talk, please Duo," Heero said.

His name on Heero's lips made his heart skip a beat, and Duo began to ramble on.

"I may have to kill Alex," Duo said, a rueful smirk on his face.

"Why?" Heero's eyebrow twitched.

"He keeps trying to invite me to the dance, and finally when he accepted I'm busy that day, he invited me to the prom. That guy is so obvious, and it's really a pain for me."

"How so?"

"Come on Heero, it's a small town, and he is clearly outed as the gay kid in school. So why can't he give me time to blend in before shoving me out of the closet?" Duo bit his lip, wondering if he had said too much.

"Are you in the closet?" That seemed to derail whatever murderous thoughts Heero had and get his focus.

"No, not really but he is trying to make me like he is, waving his gay pride shoe laces everywhere," Duo said. "It's just not my style to bombard people with my sexuality like that. You know?"

"I like your shoelaces," Heero smirked, playfully.

"Me too, they're black like they should be," Duo grinned back.

"Do you want to eat something?"

"Nah, just want to get home and forget this ever happened."

"Are you sure?" Heero asked.

"Yes, please," Duo said. "Let me just message Cathy and Sally real quick. Let them know..." They replied with relief and a ton of questions, which Duo ignored.

"So about your theory?" Heero probed.

"Ah, right. That. Well it's going to sound pretty silly but I suppose I thought maybe something like ...along the lines of Dracula..."

"Really?" Heero asked, staring straight at the road, his jaw clenched.

"I mean, not the whole bats and vapor I guess. It wasn't really my theory but, one of the Changs told me, though he didn't seem to believe it himself. Said his ancestors were the ones who protected the town from the 'blooddrinkers'." Duo said carefully gauging Heero's response.

"I see," Heero said. "Listen Duo I was serious when I told you it's safer for you to stay away from me."

"You followed me here, buddy, not the other way around," Duo said, stung.

"I know, and it's a good thing I did, considering you almost got..." Heero's mouth twisted on the words.

"Heero, can you please stop trying to warn me off? I feel like we've finally gotten through to each other and you keep trying to change my mind, which is never going to happen!" Duo said.

"Are you crying?"

"No!" Duo snapped, defensively as his eyes pooled over.

"Don't, please. I shouldn't have interfered in your life but I couldn't help it. I had to help you that day. And now I can't seem to let you go," Heero all but whispered. "Duo, I don't really know what I'm doing. I've never..."

"Felt this way? Me neither. But don't brush me off, please. It hurts," Duo murmured.

"I'm sorry," Heero said, taking Duo's hand in his.

"How old are you?"

"17," Heero said.

"How long have you been 17?"

"A while," Heero answered.

"So do you really drink blood?"

"We hunt animal blood actually, that's why the Changs leave us alone usually," Heero said.

"Wow, so that legend was true?" Duo said, slack jawed.

This was unreal. Considering all of the things Heero could do it wasn't that unbelievable, just amazing.

"How did you get this way?"

"How did I change? I was chosen by Treize I suppose. I was working, and got terminally wounded, and he took me in."

"Working doing what?"

"I was an assassin, and I tried to kill a politician. I failed, but I escaped somehow and Treize saved me. He seemed lonely, and ambitious, but mostly a nice guy."

"A nice guy with fangs... I guess I can see that. He's got all the nurses gaga over him anyway," Duo said.

"We can't stay in one place too long, we barely look like students as it is," Heero replied. "This is one of the few places we can live because the sun hardly comes out."

"What happens when you're in the sun?"

"I'll show you sometime," Heero promised. "So why did you really come to Romafeller?"

"Ah, that. My parents and I had a bit of a disagreement," Duo shrugged.

"Is that why you had that black and blue on your face when you got here?"

"You saw that, huh? Let's just say my father is old fashioned and leave it at that," Duo said.

"I see, you told them you're gay," Heero said, thoughtfully.

"More like they drilled it out of me," Duo said regretfully.

"Why didn't you lie?"

"I'm sort of religious and I don't like lying," Duo said, touching his cross necklace.

"You're Catholic?"

"Yes, you too?"

"My beliefs are based on my early Catholic upbringing. My mother was very religious, almost to the point of fanaticism," Heero said. "She often spoke to angels and claimed she'd seen something once... Unfortunately she died soon after, and I regret that I didn't believe her at the time."

"Wow. It's sad," Duo said.

They drove back to Romafeller faster than Duo had expected, and he climbed out of the car slowly, wishing he could prolong their conversation.

"Duo?"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow I get to ask the questions," Heero said, smiling.

End Chapter


End file.
